


Chinese translation on "in your wake"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "in your wake"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in your wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286532) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



你的道路　[第21號　橋樑]

他們在羅格鎮設下橋墩。當時，他倆瞠目結舌的抬頭看向行刑台上的路飛，一方驚雷刺痛他們的眼睛，教他們不由自主的別過頭去，但他們隨即再次看向行刑台。因為他們知道，行刑台上是他們的船長；他們知道，船長的性命以及他們的夢想都變得岌岌可危──失去船長、他們就失去一切。他們還來不及沿血死戰，路飛怎能輕易喪生？

只是路飛不需要他們拯救，沒問題了。

然而，只有橋墩的話，那根本不算一回事。他們在小花園拼命相爭（那以乎已是久遠的舊事了，經歷了眾多事件之前，那次比賽是漂亮的伏筆），乘機瘋狂修築自己腳下的橋面──兩副被敲昏了的巨型恐龍，體重比他倆合起來都要多上萬倍；他倆口吐惡言、互相挑囂，藉以隱藏心底那陣讓人不安的敬意。他們聲稱狂怒仇恨、可是大伙都知道事實並非如此。

他倆不分勝負，但那也沒關係了──幾乎沒關係。

然後他們來到磁鼓王國、阿拉斯巴坦王國，他倆流輪接受死神引誘──一人幾乎被寒風巨雪永遠冷封、一人差點受森寒鋼鐵狙擊致死。終於，他倆在廣場受敵人重重圍繞，只剩半條人命、全憑血氣找到對方，同時吐出『兩秒』──他倆費了兩秒得勝、他們用了兩秒擱倒敵人衝向鐘樓、他們花了兩秒測試船墩，卻發現船墩結實得無堅不摧，教人大火。

他們曾在天空航行、曾跟雷神死命抗爭、曾承受不利條件完成致命遊戲、曾囂張地對世界政府比中指、曾失去兩位伙伴、曾找回兩位伙伴、曾在烈焰之間永遠失去一位摯友──這一切一切，都讓兩人之下的橋面越來越廣，他倆之間的距離則越來越小；最後，兩人之間已經近在咫尺。

他們都試著忽視身畔的傢伙。

然而，他們終究來到恐怖三桅帆船，遇到疆屍幽靈、也遇到另一位七武海，但他們當然嬴了──跟著路飛的話、為路飛而戰的話，他們可是無堅不摧的。只是，只是這次路飛需要他們拯救。

路飛需要他們拯救，這不再沒問題了。

被對方敲昏的時候，他感到無邊劇痛。他從沒有過這種感覺，因為這是被背叛的痛苦，因為對方要親手燒掉他倆辛苦築成的橋樑。當他無力倒地的時候，他只想滿腔怨毒地嘶叫『我恨你，我恨你，你這該死的混帳，我還沒來得及親手殺你，你最好別隨便喪命。』

但對方沒有喪命，因為對方是個奇蹟、因為對方是個神奇的存在。當他甦醒過來的時候，對方還在；對方抱著雙手昂然站在巨坑之間，一身鮮血榮譽；對方為保護受摧殘的年輕伙伴，甘願當一位隱忍的死士。

「我恨你。」對方有如破布似的倒在他的懷裏，他只能啞聲咆哮：「我他媽恨死你了，你居然沒有意識，聽不見我的咒罵！」

但對方起來的時候，但對方不再蒼白如紙、觸手冷涼的時候，只淡淡說道：「換了是你，你也會做一樣的事。」不錯，換了是他，他也會做一樣的事。如果一切能重來的話，他一定會直接踢昏這顆綠藻腦袋的；可是他心裏清楚，對方一定不會讓他犧牲，對方終究又會敲昏自己。對方是第二位伴伙、是路飛的左右手、是羅羅諾亞‧索隆、是海賊獵人、是東海魔獸。他倆之間從沒相爭可言，他本來就無法勝過對方，不是嗎？

路飛還活著，索隆也還活著，這就好了，不是嗎？

「去你的，混蛋。」他強迫自己覺得憤怒，可是他只心裏一緊，緊得讓他喘不過氣來。「喝你的湯去。」

「我不想喝湯。」索隆喃喃道，然後直勾勾地盯著他。那副表情簡直不可名狀，所以他決心無視。

「你別想喝酒。」他焦躁難耐，正要一匙塞進對方嘴裏，索隆卻一把握住他的手腕。

「說。說你沒有生我的氣。」

他幾乎一碗掀在對方臉上。「但我的確在生你的氣，你這混帳，原來你還不知道啊？」

索隆居然敢給他白眼！「不，你才沒有生我的氣。」

「難道你認為，我會感謝你這天殺的爛人麼？你這是痴人說──」

「不是。」索隆說道：「你不必感謝我。說吧，說我們都沒事。」

他想一腳讓對方深陷牆壁，想指著對方的臉高聲喝罵：『你搞出這種玩命的鬼主意，我們這輩子都不可能沒事啊！』可是他還沒有張嘴，索隆就緊掐著他的手腕，沉聲怒道：「廚子，我們沒‧事！」那瞬間，心裏竟緊縮得教他無法忍受，可是它卻讓人費解的徐徐舒展，以星火燎原之姿席捲四肢百骸──他的指尖發麻、雙腿變得精力充沛、喉頭翩翩的泛起緊張情緒，他已經無法回到從前了。

膝上擱著搖搖欲墮的湯碗，腕間掐著結實有力的手指，眼前的索隆不住強調：「我們會沒事的。廚子，說我們沒事了。」可是他無法忽略對方話裏的遲疑動搖，這讓他更是心神不寧──羅羅諾亞‧索隆這混蛋向來都是自信比天高。

他一下子掙開對方的桎梏，卻特地用了索隆需要的語氣回應。「我不說。」他只是營造平日正常的假象，經歷了鬼魂幽靈、經歷了犧牲殉難，恐懼已有如血氣般在他的舌尖繚繞不去。「直至你能自行坐好，我也不必把你的食物丟進攪拌器打成流質之前，我都絕不會說我們沒事；之前我們再儘管看看，我們是否真的沒事。」

索隆神色依舊嚴肅。「說定了。」他正色粗聲說，把空無一物的掌心緊掐成拳。

他重重呼出煙霧，卻正眼不看索隆，硬是壓下把湯碗敲在對方頭上的衝動。他寧可再次面對暴君熊，也不願面對這情景──起碼他可以不抱愧疚地踢爆暴君熊的腦袋、起碼暴君熊沒有一頭刺眼的蒼綠髮絲、起碼暴君熊不是甘願為自己犧牲性命的伙伴。

「嘿。」他終究軟下心腸。「說定了。天啊，我恨死你這混蛋了。」

一切都沒事了，一切都得沒事。他們一定能會克服過來的，因為他倆都頑固得一身犟勁、因為他倆都過於愚蠢、因為他倆都抱有無法放棄的願望，所以他們絕不會放棄認輸；他會確保索隆無法再為大伙犧牲、就算真的犧牲也不會孤單一人。當他的伙伴只能孤身一人的話，他會無可救藥的覺得擔憂恐懼。下次，他會清醒地昂然站著，然後肩負自己的責任。

他抬起拳頭，輕輕碰上索隆的拳頭。這是他倆築成的橋面的距離；不論他倆能否淡然面對、不能他倆是否願意承認，這也是他倆經歷了這麼多，殷殷切切地縮減而成的小小距離，足以感受到對方體溫的小小距離。

「混蛋綠藻頭，喝你的湯去。」

「混蛋捲捲眉，吵什麼吵。」

 

END


End file.
